


私人服务

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Flirting, M/M, Role Reversal, Role-Playing Game, Stripper, Undercover Missions, damn hot timothy drake-wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>提总X脱衣舞男！Kon，一个提总假公济私拼命撩纯情小超的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	私人服务

“没有录音？没有摄像头？”  
等待在门外的黑衣保镖再次和带领Conner的人确认道。而对此Conner本来应该觉得好笑，因为他穿的大衣下面除了几条毫无遮掩作用的皮带以外根本一丝不挂，难道他要把摄像头装到老二上面吗？不是的确是有一个精巧的由罗宾设计的窃听器正藏在他大腿上勒着的一条皮带里面。  
实际上他只是无比紧张和窘迫地吞咽了一下，把外套裹得更紧了一些，长长的下摆悉悉索索地擦着他的大腿。  
天哪，他到底是怎么落到这个地步的呢？

这一切都要怪该死的Bruce Wayne和他的儿子。  
“所以为了搞清楚韦恩科技和Luthor合作的项目当中有什么阴谋，我们需要接近他的养子。”罗宾一边说一边在屏幕上放出一张照片，屏幕上是一个西装革履的年轻男人。“而这个任务就由超级男孩来负责。”  
“什么，我……”Conner在座位上几乎要蹦起来了，“我是说，一般这种任务我不太……擅长。”  
“相信我，这次非你不可，”罗宾切换了一下显示器，上面显示出一个类似于高级俱乐部的建筑物，“有线索表明他经常出入这个有钱人的色情俱乐部，这是我们把窃听器放到他身上的最佳时机，而且根据数据分析，他比较偏爱体格健美的男孩儿。”  
“等下，一个色情俱乐部……？”Conner这回是真的从座位上跳起来了，“你应该意识到其实我还不到十岁吧？”  
“哦，看来我没有考虑这点，抱歉，看来只能由我……“  
“不，你不能，”Conner不假思索地脱口而出，“我是说，我可以，我来吧，至少我，呃，比你更健美。”

接下来半小时后，他目瞪口呆地看着罗宾把一堆闪闪发光的，荧光色的，或者是皮革的丁字裤一股脑儿倒在了他的膝盖上。  
“穿上。”他简明地说。  
Conner用指尖捻起一条荧光粉色的带子，“反正都是紧身的，我不能就穿着T恤和牛仔裤去吗？“  
“专业一点，超级男孩。”罗宾说，“超人也参与了这个任务。据蝙蝠侠说，他可没有像你那样扭扭捏捏的。”  
罗宾总是知道他的死穴在哪。Conner带着视死如归的心态选了一条黑色的皮质丁字裤。至少它们看上去没那么花哨，而罗宾没有对他的品味产生什么异议。  
超人冲向事故现场的速度都不会比他换衣服的速度更快了，下一个瞬间Conner就重新出现在罗宾面前，除了满面通红之外没有什么变化。  
“你应该把其他衣服脱掉。”罗宾眉头都不皱一下就说出了把Conner吓得半死的话语。  
“什么！？”他的声音几乎在颤抖。  
“如果你介意的话也可以不用，不过反正到那边都要脱掉，而现在最好确认下你有没有把那些内衣按照正确方式穿上了，你知道，我觉得卢瑟的培养仓里面可不会教授这种知识。”  
Conner怀疑他们哥谭来的人都具有那种把荒诞无比说得理据充分的超能力，不然他怎么发现自己下一秒就脱掉了上衣，并且解开了一半的皮带呢。  
“看来不需要我帮你调整。”罗宾绕着他转了几圈，就像在评估什么新发明的设备似的态度严肃，“也许需要加一点人体彩绘……画一个S的话是不是太招摇了……”  
“不，”他虚弱地抗议，“那太奇怪了，就像被家长发现去跳脱衣舞似的。”  
“但是你还需要一点修饰。”罗宾下结论道，接着在目瞪口呆的Conner面前从腰带里面掏出了一整套化妆用品，其中大部分Conner甚至压根不知道是干什么用的。  
“你在腰带里装了……眼影？还有这么多颜色？”  
“别像你第一次认识我似的，我还曾经为了任务扮成女人过呢。”如果Conner能看穿他衬铅的面具的话，想必罗宾一定是一副不耐烦的表情。Conner发现自己无法抑制地想象他穿女装是什么样的画面，以至于当罗宾撩开他的眼皮给他画眼线的时候都没有什么挣扎反抗。  
最终罗宾用小刷子将一些银蓝色的亮片刷在了Conner的眼角，然后用手指晕染开，Conner下意识地眨了眨眼，罗宾的手指轻柔地如同蝴蝶落在花朵上。  
“好了。”罗宾用拇指和食指捏着Conner的下巴，左右端详了下自己的作品，”不会出汗，不会长痘，你知道多少女孩羡慕你的体质吗。“接着他从腰带里取出一些化妆棉把手擦干净，一边这么宣布道。  
Conner根本不敢往镜子里看一眼，他的某个部位在几乎没有遮掩作用的皮带下面十分不自在，但是更加让他不自在的是在自己最好的搭档，最好的朋友，面前裸露到这个地步。  
“最后你最好把这个穿上。”罗宾说道，把一件长风衣递给他。Conner充满感激地接过，赶紧把自己包裹严实。那些布料带着被人穿着并洗涤过的柔软，让他感到安心了一点。尽管那件衣服的尺寸有点小，只能堪堪遮到他的膝盖上方。  
“祝任务顺利。”最后罗宾在他的肩膀上搂了一下，而Conner为这少有的安慰性质的肢体接触而露出一个微笑。

时间回到当下，Conner站在那扇实木大门前，甚至都不敢用X视线事先探查一下里面的情况，他觉得无论在里面看到了什么，都会在他不到十岁的心灵里面留下深重的阴影。  
他唯一庆幸的就是自己接下了这个任务，虽然蝙蝠家的男孩肯定能够出色地完成任务，并且还不像他一样带着不专业的羞耻感，但是一想到罗宾穿着这几片邪恶皮革去见那个纨绔子弟，他就无法控制自己想要打碎什么的冲动。  
"请进吧。“对讲机里面传出一个声音，而Conner正在极力不让自己跳起来逃跑。  
接着门开了，首先映入眼帘的是一张环形的皮沙发，中间有一个黑色的茶几似的东西，而上面连着一根通到天花板的钢管。  
背对着大门坐着的男人回过头来。他穿着一件黑色的西装外套和深红色的丝绸衬衫，稍长的黑发在额前分开，梳理得一丝不苟，最让Conner吃惊的还是他看上去比照片上还年轻，就和他的队友差不多大。  
“你好，进来吧。”那个男人，出人意料地露出一个和善的微笑，不知怎的安抚了一下Conner几乎搅成一团的胃部。  
Conner急急忙忙上前，差点被自己脚上的厚底皮靴绊倒，而保镖们一言不发，自觉地退出了房间把门关好，厚重的门板合上时发出咔哒一声。  
“先生，您好……”他结结巴巴地说，“我是Conner。”用真名倒是罗宾的主意。那样会让你比较不紧张，他解释道。  
“叫我Tim就可以。”他说，一边示意着Conner坐下，“你是新来的吧？”他在Conner浑身僵硬地挨着他坐下的时候问道。“看来他们没有告诉你，我希望这样漂亮的男孩子能够坐在我的膝盖上。”  
他一边说着一边拉着Conner的手，而Conner发现自己无法拒绝这种轻柔却坚决的力道。  
“呃，Tim，不，Tim先生。”他说道，“很抱歉我要告诉你一个问题……”  
“嗯？什么事，我的男孩？”Tim将手掌隔着Conner身上的大衣沿着脊背缓缓下滑，停留在腰窝处。  
“我，嗯，不会跳那个，钢管舞。”他窘迫地承认，脑袋差点埋到对方的衬衫里面。实际上，凑近来闻的话，Tim的衬衫上有一股让人安心的气味，他只是想不起来曾经在哪里闻到过它。  
“那可真让我有点失望。”Tim用手指抬起Conner的下巴，继续用他那叹息般地轻柔语气说道，“不过对于这样一个漂亮男孩儿，我不能要求过多。”  
“那么，为了补偿。”他说着，暗示性地将手掌滑到Conner因为坐下而露出的大腿上，掌心带着粗糙的茧扎着那些敏感的皮肤。“你是不是要做一些本职工作呢？”  
本职工作，本职工作，Conner在自己一片混沌的大脑中机械重复，你现在是个脱衣舞男Conner Kent ,你的本职工作就是脱衣服。  
他撑着Tim的肩膀才从对方的膝盖上站起来，脚掌接触到地面就像踩在棉花上。他将手指放上第一个纽扣，然后一个接一个地解开他们，竭尽全力试图让动作变得煽情缓慢，但他怀疑自己看上去只是滑稽愚蠢而已。随着最后一个扣子的解开，他向前走了一步，轻轻把大衣从肩膀上抖落，一整个线条完美，除了几条勒在腰胯上的黑色皮带之外一丝不挂的身体就这样暴露在空气中，小麦色的肩膀在昏黄的灯光下泛着一点微光。  
让Conner吃惊的是，他捕捉到了Tim骤然加快的呼吸和心跳。  
好吧，看来他生疏的表演多少还是起到了一些效果了。  
虽然他接下来就不知道接下来该做些什么了。  
好在对方解决了这个问题，Tim忽然从沙发上站了起来，贴近了Conner的身体。直到他们都站着Conner才发现对方比自己矮上那么多，再加上他穿着的厚底鞋，对方的呼吸直接打在了他光裸的胸口。  
“别紧张，”他轻笑道，手指搭上他腰间的皮带，然后沿着腹肌中央那道深沟往上描摹。“我不会生吃了你的。”  
说真的，Conner倒宁愿对方生吃了自己。尤其是当他发现自己的某个部分正相当不合时宜地感到胀痛的时候。接着Tim的手指在饱满的胸肌上流连了一会，用手掌的边缘磨蹭胸口的凸起，让两个红点迅速地挺立起来。在这期间，Tim一直直视着Conner的眼睛，眉头微蹙，锋利的眉毛扬起一个犹如弯刀的角度，蓝色的眼睛里面燃着火。这火对于一个逢场作戏的纨绔子弟来说有点太过于热烈了，仿佛往装满易燃气体的矿井中丢入一束纯蓝的火把。Conner觉得眼睛发干，也许是那些带亮片的眼影，终于由于他眨眼过多而掉进了他的眼睛里，他现在觉得自己的眼睛甚至快要字面意义上地喷出火来了。  
冷不丁地，他的手指猛地拧了一下Conner的乳头，而Conner毫无防备地叫出了声，出口却是让自己都脸红的呻吟。  
“你太紧张了，Conner boy，”Tim又拍了一下他的屁股，“把靴子脱了，转过身去，不看着我你应该能放松一下。”  
此时此刻Conner的脑袋里除了自己半硬的老二和对方那双猎食者式的蓝眼之外不剩下什么了。直到他顺从地弯腰拉开长靴上的搭扣时，他才想起窃听器的存在，谢天谢地，他用一个罗宾教过的小动作把窃听器拆下来，夹在中指和食指的指缝中，接着用力踢开脚上的皮靴，光脚踩到厚实的地毯上。  
“做的不错。“Tim从背后贴近他，用一个环抱的姿势，即使对方个头没有他高，力气也远不如他，却给Conner一种被禁锢住而不得脱身的感觉。  
落在脖颈处煽情绵长的舔舐不知怎的让Conner想起了记录片上撕咬羚羊喉咙的猎豹，在那些影片上猎豹们会向猎物们的口鼻中呼出血腥味的气息，好让它们陷入恐惧屈服于自己。Conner，从任何意义上来说都不能被称为猎物，但是在情欲相关的事情上，他却是个全然的新手，这让他完全陷入了被动的局面。  
Tim的手指再次爬上了正在变成一种折磨的丁字裤上。他勾住皮带的边缘，用力收紧，让底下的那根皮带深深地嵌进Conner深深的股沟里，他的另一只手滑到臀侧，描摹紧实而平直的肌肉线条。  
“你有一个很棒的屁股。”他用赞叹的语调贴着Conner的耳朵说道，“线条硬朗，结实得就像钢板。”  
接着下一秒，其中一根毫无遮掩作用的皮带就掉了下去，Conner甚至都不知道它们是什么时候被解开的。他一直被束缚着的硬挺猛地弹跳出来，而直到这时Conner才发现自己已经硬到了什么地步。  
“看看你自己，Conner boy。“他说，”你一定想要得要命。我得承认……“他一边说一边用胳膊环抱着Conner结实而紧窄的腰身，西装裤下的硬挺因为身体紧紧相贴而像把铁棍似的嵌进Conner的股缝，布料在私处摩擦的触感让Conner只想大口喘息，”我也想要你……想得要命。“句子结束的时候，Tim的双手向前，紧紧握住Conner欲望的源头。  
铃声像是一阵响雷在房间里炸开。Tim的动作猛地停住，接着发出一声叹息。他倾身，把全身的重量压在Conner的肩头，然后在颈侧留下了一个力道极大的吮吻，牙齿碾磨着那一小块皮肤，如果Conner是个普通人，他的皮肤一定会被那些尖牙刺破的。  
与此同时，他感到一些纸质的东西被顺着后腰的弧度塞进了还顽强挂在他身上的最后一根皮带里，那些钞票大多数都顺着臀部滑落了下去，但是有几张特别顽强的卡在了腰带和深陷下去的股缝当中。  
而Conner都不知道自己应该感到愤怒还是羞耻。  
“抱歉，紧急事务。“Tim充满厌烦地从自己的外套当中挖出了一个手机，而Conner意识到这个家伙连西装外套都没脱。Tim在手机上摆弄了几下，止住了铃声，然后他回过头来，蓝眼中的火焰还未熄灭。”看来我们不得不停在这儿了，为了补偿，我得给你三倍的小费。“  
Conner深吸一口气。这是为了任务，他再次提醒自己，然后做出了一个大胆举动：拽住那位准亿万富翁的西服衣领，把他拉进并给了他一个深吻，对方只是僵硬了一瞬，然后用百倍的热情和进攻性回吻了回来，时间漫长，足够让Conner把那个小小的窃听器粘到他的衣领下面。  
“这才叫补偿，Tim先生。”他说道，声音沙哑到不像话。  
Tim楞了一秒，然后弯起了嘴角。他擦去刚刚接吻的时候嘴唇上沾到的口红（是的，罗宾甚至给Conner涂了浅色的口红），他弯曲手指放到耳边，做了一个打电话的动作，“他们知道如何联系我的，那么，我们下次继续？”  
绝对不会有下次了，Conner目送着对方走出门外，这样想道。

 

而事实是，半年后，当Conner终于鼓足勇气向自己最好的搭档，最好的朋友告白时，却被对方推着肩膀摔进了一个窄小的壁橱里。  
然后，借着柜门透进的微弱灯光，罗宾摘下了面罩，露出一张Conner只见过一次却永远无法忘记的脸，蓝眼睛里烧灼着火焰。  
“那么，我们现在可以继续了，Conner boy。”  
END


End file.
